A lavalier microphone worn in a breast portion of a talker's jacket, a boundary microphone put on a table or a gooseneck microphone directly fixed on a desk or a table is used as a microphone in a conference room and so on.
One aspect of a gooseneck microphone is illustrated in FIG. 6. In this microphone 1, a microphone unit 2 is mounted on one end of a supporting pipe 4, while the other end of the supporting pipe has a XLRM type female connector and so on. One portion of the supporting pipe 4 includes a flexible shaft 41.
This microphone 1 is inserted to a connector (a male connector in FIG. 6) mounted on a mounted member such as a table which is not shown, then the microphone is easily set on a desk. The flexible shaft 41 is bent by a talker, so that the microphone is adjusted to the position where the talker likes to move the microphone.
However, since the flexible shaft 41 is formed like a pipe with two metallic wires spirally wound alternately, the shaft 41 has no durability, and an active forth of the flexible shaft is varied with time, as well as an unusual sound occurs when the shaft is bent. The flexible shaft 41 is expensive owing to it's complex structure
This applicant proposed a microphone stand in which the position of the microphone is adjusted to move steplessly by using a universal ball instead of the flexible shaft 41 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-341576. According this microphone stand, since a supporting pipe may be moved almost omnidirectionally through the universal ball, the microphone may be faced to any direction.
However, since the universal ball is rotatable, the following problems happen. The cable of the microphone is extracted through the inside of the supporting pipe, then, when the pipe continues being revolved in the same direction, or is reciprocatively repetitively resolved in a wide angle range, since the microphone cable is twisted, the cable will be broken.
A loudspeaker which louden the voice of a talker is provided in a conference room and so on. When a microphone is faced to a loudspeaker, howling is generated.